I'll Get My Way
by Kitskune Miyake
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash have been together for a while without anyone finding out. Robin thinks it's high time for the team to know; KF disagrees. Robin has to use some skills he picked up from Bruce Wayne, multi-billionaire playboy extraordinaire. Rob/KF. Rated for sexy but not explicit parts. Flames, criticism, and reviews welcome.


Honestly, this is just a trial. I want to see if I'm any good at this kind of writing. And I'm just loving the BirdFlash vibe from the show.

YJ doesn't belong to me. That honor goes to Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti.

* * *

"We owe it to them, KF," the caped teen said from the opposite side of the room. For once, he wasn't wearing the infamous domino mask that made the blood of villains boil. Behind the closed door, they were no longer Robin and Kid Flash: they were Dick Grayson and Wally West, except in stupidly high-quality Halloween costumes.

"What makes you think they'll keep us on the team?" the larger boy countered. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing the soft material of the comforter with the palm of his hand. Dick recognized it as a sign of nerves. The boy had traced circles on their first date and even before their first kiss.

"We have a white Martian whose been tolerating prejudice since birth, an Atlantean who's been our friend for a few years, a rather impressionable clone who takes everything into stride, and a hero from a family of crooks. What makes you think they won't be accepting?"

"Says you." Wally breathed out heavily before falling back onto the bed. "I dunno, Rob. We're about to get a mission. The first one in weeks. I don't want to put them on edge, or make any of them nervous."

"Then after the mission, Kid Smart."

The yellow-clad redhead still didn't seem convinced. Dick realized that getting his way would require a few skills that he picked up from Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy extraordinaire. He moved away from the door and over to his boyfriend's unsuspecting form. Wally's eyes were still closed, and by the time he realized that Dick hadn't continued speaking, it was too late. Dick's hands held Wally's to the bed like handcuffs, and he straddled the boy, leaning so his bright blue eyes met Wally's sparkling green eyes. Any of the three actions would have melted the speedster; he stood no contest against a combination of hot friction, semi-kink, and Dick Grayson's ever-elusive eyes.

"D-Dick?" he squeaked out. He would have been mortified, but he was too relieved that he still had some semblance of speech.

"What if I make it up to you?" the teen said seductively. He leaned in, brushing their noses. "A movie, dinner...maybe something more."

Wally could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage, and that familiar rush of blood from his face to his crotch took hold. He shifted, hoping to hide his problem, but only made it worse. "You're fourteen," he countered weakly.

"Mmm," Dick hummed, leaning into the crook of Wally's neck. "We can lock up here. Batman doesn't have any cameras in this particular room." His lips brushed down to his collar bone. "And what he doesn't know won't hurt him." His warm breath tickled the skin underneath. Wally arched under Dick, and just as quickly, the boy lifted his torso, keeping the redhead between his legs but away from his body heat.

"N-not cool," he said shakily. "You're a minor. Hell, you're a _minor_ minor!"

"No such term," Dick said dismissively. "You're a minor too, so it doesn't matter."

Wally looked ready to counter the statement, but Dick had lowered himself again, shifting seductively on his boyfriend's crotch. Wally let out a moan, but he quickly bit his lip to stifle it.

"Aww, Walls," Dick mocked, "don't tell me you think this spandex is too thin." Wally was breathing shallowly through his nose, trying to calm himself. The hormones, pheromones, and other moans emitted by the flustered redhead were pushing Robin to the edge. He glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Thirty minutes til mission time. "Believe me, I want nothing more than to take my Batarang and rip your costume to shreds."

Wally could only pant shakily in reply. His body was acting on its own at this point, grinding beast-like at the younger boy above him. Not to be arrogant, but he always thought of himself as the "top." However, this role reversal was...interesting to say the least. He always knew that Robin could have a pretty dominant personality...but to let it show like this was brash, even for them.

"Rob?" he squeaked out uncharacteristically.

"C'mon," he breathed into Wally's ear, "I'll make it worth your while." He kissed the lobe, then the inner curve of the ear. Wally felt himself melt under the hot breath and sexy implication. He shuddered, feeling the hot friction against the spandex. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up, squirming under Dick's warm body. Reason had deserted him, taking away his Batmanphobia, which, while totally not unjustified, was a total passion killer. He and Dick continued their game, constantly nipping and sucking, interspersed with hot moans and grinding. Wally felt himself going over the edge; he certainly wouldn't admit it, but this was going to be his first time. Suddenly, reality kicked in, and his body felt uncomfortably cold and hard. Robin was fixing his cape on the other side of the room.

"No," Wally said, "you did _not_ just-"

"Ten minutes 'til mission." _We were doing this for twenty minutes__? Wally thought. God, how time flies when having fun._ "C'mon, KF." He twined his fingers in his boyfriend's, hands molding to complement each other. He placed one last kiss on his boyfriend's mouth. "We've got a mission to complete."

* * *

I...I apologize. This ended so crappily and abruptly, and I deserve all the flames I'll get. I love BirdFlash, and this is an insult to them. I just couldn't commit my thoughts to words. No joke, I have no problem telling explicit stuff like a story. All comments, constructive, flaming, or otherwise, are quite welcome.


End file.
